


Simplifying

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to talk Sam into taking over as head of the SGC but Sam has other ideas.  <br/>[Takes place in SGU time with the premise that Jack and Sam did not get together right away after <i>Threads</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplifying

**Author's Note:**

> **Simplifying**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam**   
> **998 words**   
> **rating: PG-13  
>  WARNINGS: **

"You know, Carter," Jack said as they rounded the corner heading for the bank of elevators, "you could just come back to the SGC."

She walked next to him, her hands clasped behind her back but looking completely casual. He marveled at her. "I suppose."

Their heels clicked on the polished stone floor of the Pentagon. Jack nodded at several startled servicemen as they exited an office to his right. They eagerly got out of his way. Rank did have some privileges he thought with a smirk.

"You don't seem to enthused at the thought."

She shrugged.

"And that means?"

That got a bit of a smile out of her. "I hadn't really thought about it, sir. After Atlantis and the Hammond..." She trailed off, her gaze getting glossy. She shook her head slightly before continuing. "I'm not sure I want to go back to the field."

They arrived at the elevators, and Jack slammed his thumb into the up arrow. "Carter," he said, keeping his voice low, "you have to realize you are on the short list to take over for Landry when he retires. A very short list."

She shrugged again, her eyes never quite meeting his. Jack frowned. At her, at the elevator, at the situation. She seemed to notice his agitation because she gestured with her head at the stairs. Jack slammed the door open with a little more force than necessary.

"You want out, don't you?" he accused.

"I never said that."

"But you don't want to go back to the SGC." She shrugged; Jack groaned. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He took a deep breath at the next landing and turned to face her. She stopped on the stair below him and watched him intently. "You can have any assignment you want."

She raised one eyebrow. "Is that a bribe?"

"If it has to be."

The corner of her mouth quirked into a small grin. "A tad desperate?"

"To keep the greatest mind we have in the program? Damn straight."

Her smile widened slightly. "Is that it?"

Jack swallowed hard, this conversation was suddenly going in a different direction than he intended. "Of course. You're the foremost expert on the Stargate, we need you."

"We?" She took the last step up to stand next to him. Right next to him, her body nearly brushing against his. The stairwell suddenly felt ten degrees warmer. Jack forced the lump in his throat back down and nodded. Carter gave him a sly smile before slipping past him.

He tried to ignore the way her dress uniform clung to her backside as she climbed to the next floor. "Maybe," she called back over shoulder, "I'm not ready to start taking orders from you again, General."

Jack hurried to catch up with her, his knee protesting the quick movement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I take over as head of the SGC I fall right back under your chain of command."

"The head of the SGC takes it's orders from the Joint Chiefs, not me."

She rolled her eyes. "We both know that's not how it really works." She continued up to the next landing.

Jack followed, more slowly this time. "Carter, what's this really about?"

She stopped with one foot on the next stair and sighed. "I've been at this a long time, sir."

"I know that."

"Maybe I'm just... tired."

Jack came to stand next to her, letting his long body lean against the cool wall. "I get that."

She glanced up at him before continuing. "Maybe," she said softly, "I'm ready to simplify my life."

Jack frowned. "Simplify?"

Carter turned to face him, her hand suddenly on his chest and sliding up to his neck. He gulped in surprise. "Simplify." She leaned in to him, her whole body pressing against his. He shook involuntarily at her touch. She smiled at that. All these years and she still had that effect on him. He felt like a damned sixteen year old when she was around.

"Carter?" His voice was low and rough, he tried to clear it but it didn't really help.

"Sir?" Her one hand snaked around his neck, her fingers sliding under his collar. The other inched down to his waist to settle around a belt loop. Jack kept forgetting to breathe.

"What are you doing?" This time it was barely above a whisper.

"Simplifying my life."

Jack nearly fell over when her lips flitted across the tender skin under his chin. Warning bells blared inside his head, years of walls beginning to falter. Her lower hand felt it's way around to his front and began to undo his buckle. He tried to jump back but only hit the wall. Sam pushed closer to him, her kisses now winding up to his ear. He shuddered.

"How is this... simplifying?" He could barely get the words out between gasps as her tongue did things to his ear he had only ever imagined in his daydreams.

She sucked on his earlobe as she pulled away, releasing it with a slight pop. She leaned back to catch his eye. "Let me put this in terms you will understand," she said with a wicked smirk. "This is me making a move on you, Jack."

He opened his mouth to reply but realized he had no response to that. She pushed his jaw closed with a finger, her grin growing with his awkwardness. After a moment she leaned in again, her lips brushing against his this time. Both hands worked up to his face, cupping his cheeks gently. "Besides, can you picture me as a general?"

Jack let his eyes drift shut as her mouth closed on his. He could very will picture that and it was a beautiful sight but he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him. "I like simple," he murmured against her lips. "Call me Mr. Simple."


End file.
